Sam's Alolan Pokémon Journey
by Solagleo2384
Summary: Sam takes on a long lost friend that wants to destroy him after an incident on the first island.


**Hello everyone! Solgaleo2384 here, this is my first fan fiction and it is about Pokémon. If you do not know me, I am Nightraider2568's spell checker. He is helping me make this so go check his story out (Ash's Pokémon Journey (Kanto-Alola)) and it is very good for Pokémon fans! Also, I am setting up a poll to see what you want for the next fanfiction. The possibilities are Jurassic Park, Star Wars episode 2/3 or Pokémon. I will be uploading every 1 or 2 weeks. Make sure to check in because I will update to tell when. Anyway, On with the story.**

 **Sam's Alolan Pokémon Journey**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Sam screamed, "Litten help me!".

"Lit-litten!" Litten said as he charged the wild Pikipek. Litten had knocked the Pikipek off his feet and slapped the Pikipek as if Litten had wanted to punish it for trying to attack his master.

"Phew. That was a close call, Litten. Let's go to Kukui."

"Lit-Litten" Litten said as he smiled. The duo travelled all the way to Kukui's lab.

"Hi Sam," Kukui shouted with joy. " I see your Litten has grown strong.

"Hello Professor, I have come as you asked." Sam had said.

"Great! Now let's continue. You come from such an experienced Pokémon family, I am honoured to have you here so as a gift, I am giving you a second Pokémon!" Kukui Shouted.

"Really! Which do I choose?"

"oh, you don't choose them, they choose you." So many rare Pokémon emerged and many had caught my eye. Metang, Wailmer, and the Bulbasaur. "It seems that Bulbasaur is very attached to you. And so is Metang!" As he said this, Metang had come up to Sam and nudged him. "And it has been chosen, Metang is your next Pokémon!" He exclaimed with happiness. "now go and leave, it is time you start your training." As of this, Sam set off with Litten trailing behind and Metang in his poke ball. A town folk walked up to him and said

"I think I saw a colourful bird on that mountain over there" he pointed to the largest mountain on the island. "you should go check it out" Sam nodded and set off and in his mind, was a _train, train, train._ Soon he found a Pokedex lying on the floor and of course Sam had picked it up and activated it to scan the Metang.

 **Metang, the Iron Claw Pokémon and the evolution of Beldum**

 **Moves: Confusion, Metal Claw, Take Down and Pursuit.**

 **Level 23**

"oh wow, he is very good!" Sam exclaimed to Litten as Litten rolled its eyes at Sam. Litten suddenly looked at a Pokémon egg. Sam looked and examined. There wasn't just one egg. There were 3 eggs. This means he could have 5 Pokémon in his team. He rushed to gain these eggs and suddenly a trainer appeared.

"you want these eggs! Come and get them!" Ash reacted and sent litten and told them to use ember. Litten spewed fire out of its head and set the trainer aflame before he could even throw out his Pokémon. The trainer ran screaming in pain as Sam picked up the three eggs. One shimmered and the other two didn't. Sam ran home and talked to his mum.

"Really! I am so proud of you Sam! You have become a real Pokémon trainer!" Sam's mum shouted with happiness. Suddenly, one egg was hatching Sam didn't even notice until he heard a voice say.

 _"Dra-ti-Ni!"_ Sam quickly turned around to find one egg open. It was a Dratini!

"Oh, my god! It is a Dratini and… In my house!" Sam shouted in happiness. He quickly grabbed his Pokedex and scanned the Dratini.

 **Dratini**

 **Dragon Pokémon**

 **Level 1**

 **Moves: Leer, Wrap,**

Sam looked at it with amazement and ran up to his room with all his eggs and Pokémon. He jumped on his bed and hugged his Pokémon with happiness. Soon, he found himself asleep.

Soon he woke up and saw his favourite Pokémon in the world.

"Jangmo-o!" Sam shouted with joy" I can't believe I found you!"

" _Jangmo-o!"_ Jangmo-o said. Sam had this Pokémon in his mind since he saw someone head off to the elite four with it. Sam held it with joy as if he had just found Mewtwo. Now he heads off in search to find midday Lycanroc. He decided to go to Vast Poni Canyon but he had to defeat all kahunas to get there. This is a real challenge for him because he does not even have a full team of 6. But he only has 4. However, he has one more egg left, waiting to hatch. He heads to the meadow to look for trainers to defeat. Soon he comes across a trainer that is eager to fight.

"Alright, let's do it!" Sam said. The trainer sent out a Pikipek that was easily Knocked out by a single metal claw from Metang. The trainer quickly sent out his Torrocat and sent ember flying towards Metang which was in effect and Metang sent metal claw to finish the job.

"M-my Poke -Pokémon!" The trainer said as he ran away and Sam had tried to find another trainer. Soon enough Sam found another that cowered in the corner of a shop.

"please don't battle me, I am two minutes away from the cute contest and I need to win!" The trainer shouted with a single tear. Sam didn't listen and threw out his Metang. The trainer had no choice but to throw out hi skitty. With one single Metal claw, the skitty fainted. "Nooooooo! What have you done! I needed to win! You will pay for this. Soon you will face your fate and say goodbye to all of your Pokémon!" He left with an evil laugh. Sam suddenly regretted to fight him. But none the less, he needed to get to the 4th island. He needed that Lycanroc so bad because his family really wanted a pet. This was the perfect one. It was his destiny. He gazed at this lovely island without knowing that this look. Would be the last.


End file.
